


How Do I Live

by westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist



Category: JAG, The West Wing
Genre: Crossover, Original Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-05
Updated: 2002-02-05
Packaged: 2019-05-15 14:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14792055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist/pseuds/westwingfanfictioncentral_archivist
Summary: A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of theWest Wing Fanfiction Central, a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in theannouncement post.





	How Do I Live

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

***West Wing is the property of Aaron Sorkin, et al. Not me, please don't   
sue***  
***Comments welcome, please no flames, Thank You.***  
Warning: Character dies, new character introduced. This takes place   
immediately after WKODHIB.

Everybody in the white house was in shock. President Josiah Bartlett was   
locked in the Oval Office with Leo McGarry, trying to digest the news.   
Everybody else sat in their offices, trying to cope. Josh sat in Toby's   
office, "I can't believe she's gone," his voice cracked on the last word.   
"I know, Josh. Everything will be okay. It has to be" Toby whispered the last   
part to himself.   
"OKAY!?! Everything will not be Okay! CJ's dead, Toby! She's not coming   
back!" Josh sank back down to the couch and buried his head in his hands.

  

****

  


End file.
